Safe and Shroud
by AbraxasScattered
Summary: I don't even know where this came from. I love Felicia Day. I don't own any of the characters, all rights to Kripke...blah blah. Ummmm lots of hurt Cas and worried Dean. Good read, I promise. Reviews are lovely and desired. Chapter 1.


Ok, so this is my first fic. Reviews are welcome and appreciated. Pairing Cas/Charlie (slightly AU, Charlie is bisexual)

"Cas? Oh god, Cas wake up...please wake up. Dean, help! DEAN!"

Hearing Charlie's shouts for help, Dean bolted into the room...and straight into the bed, falling on his face.

"Are you just going to lay there, or are you going to help me?"

"Seriously lady? He's my friend too."

"Yeah, well he's MY fiancee."

"Oh well up until a year ago you liked gir-" Dean started to counter but a whimper stopped him in his tracks. Cas was beginning to stir, although he still remained motionless on the floor. He started to groan and move his head back and forth, as if in denial of the pain that was consuming him.

"Charlie...where are you? It hurts. Please...make it stop." Cas rolled onto his side and clutched at his chest, all the while quaking like a leaf on a windy day.

"Cas, hey buddy, can you look at me?", Dean questioned, rolling Cas flat on his back not liking the wheezing sounds coming from his might-as-well-be-brother. "Can you tell me what's going on?"

"I want Charlie", Cas sobbed.

"I'm right here baby, what's wrong? Talk to me, tell me where it hurts." She attempted to sooth him, running her fingers through his ink black hair and rubbing his shoulders. However, she jerked her hand back reflexively when she felt it come in contact with something warm and slick. "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"Cas screamed in pain and rolled back onto his side, effectively curling himself into a tight ball. His breath came in harsh, ragged gasps and the trembling increased (if that was even possible).

"Cas, I know it hurts. I can't help you unless you tell me what's going on. You have to talk to me!" Dean tried to sound commanding, but his shaking hands belied his in-charge facade.

"Yelling at him won't help, Dean!"

"Well you don't seem to be doing much yourself either! Do you have a better idea?"

The bickering continued, and neither person noticed that Cas had stopped breathing until his lips started turning blue.

"DEAN, HE'S NOT BREATHING!"

"Oh shit." Dean sprang into action, rolling Cas until his back was touching the floor and starting chest compressions. About 30 seconds later, there was a gut wrenching snap as one of Cas' ribs cracked in two. "What the fuck? His bones aren't that fragile!" He continued anyway cursing himself for the pain he was causing his friend. Dean knew that when his friend woke up he was going to be in a world of hurt (he tried to block out the voice in his head that said, "if he wakes up")

"M-maybe h-he was already h-h-hurt", Charlie stuttered out, now openly sobbing. "H-he asked me for some a-a-asprin w-w-when we got back from the h-hunt yesterday.

"And you didn't think to say anything?!", Dean snarled. Part of him knew that it wasn't Charlie's fault, but to be honest he didn't really care right now. For fuck's sake his friend was dying. And it wasn't like he could take him to the hospital after what had happened last time. Luckily the memory wiping spell had worked on the ER doc because Sam would have had a hell of a time explaining a pair of 30 foot wings jutting from Cas' back.

"Come on man don't do this to me!" Dean brought his fist down squarely on Cas' sternum. To everyone's surprise, the unconscious man's eyes snapped open. They were impossibly wide, and frantic with pain, but at least they were open.

Cas began to speak, so low Dean could barely hear, "Please, it hurts. It hurts so much." His breath was coming in ragged gasps and tears were streaming down his cheeks and onto the ugly green carpet. He was still trying to clutch at his chest, but Dean kept his hands pinned to his sides.

"I know it does Cas, but you need to stay still and let me take a look so I can help. Ok? Can you do that?"

Charlie had crawled over, "I can hold his arms while you check him over."

"Fine."

Dean made quick work of the jacket and shirt Cas was wearing, and the angel now lay naked from the waist up. Both Dean and Charlie gasped when they caught sight of the bullet wound on Cas' shoulder. Charlie began whispering reassurances into his ear, trying to keep him distracted while Dean rolled him onto his side, ignoring the pained cries of his friend. "Stop! Please, you're hurting me! Please, stop!" Luckily Dean could find to exit wound and he laid him gently back down.


End file.
